Osteoporosis, characterized by decreased bone strength and increased fracture risk, is a major public health problem worldwide (Chestnut in III: Osteoporosis: A world-wide problem, Osteoporosis 1990: Denmark, Osteopress ApS (1990), 33). Globally, one-third of postmenopausal women and one-tenth of the elderly suffer from low bone mass and osteoporosis. Within this population, 10% of suffers die within the first year of bone fracture. It is estimated that the number of hip fractures will increase to more than 4.5 million worldwide by the year 2050 (International Osteoporosis Foundation. “Facts and Statistics about Osteoporosis and its Impact,” International Osteoporosis Foundation Web site, accessed Sep. 25, 2006). Thus, the projected economic burden of osteoporosis is greater than other major health threats including cardiovascular diseases and diabetes (Lane N E. Am J Obstet Gynecol. (2006), 194, S3).